vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline for Lendosa
Prehistoric *'c. 6800 BP' - Claimed start of Riochan civilization. (Modern historians generally believe Riochan civilization began later, but disagree on exactly when). *'c. 4100 BP' - First evidence of Kunn civilization. 4th millennium BP *'c. 3950 BP' - Kunn Empire established. *'c. 3900 BP' - First evidence of Aystirian civilization. *'c. 3850 BP' - Kunn Empire conquers Rabel Islands and modern Kunn Fedoron. *'c. 3800 BP' - Kunn Empire conquers area around the modern city of Riva, plus the Khor Islands. *'c. 3750 BP' - First evidence of Regnosian civilization. *'c. 3750 BP' - Cahno tribes rebel against Kunn rule and establish a separate state. *'c. 3740 BP' - Kunn Empire attacked by barbarian hordes. *'c. 3720 BP' - Establishment of Savadom of Paspalhis. *'c. 3650 BP' - Lolthi tribe arrives in Lendia after being driven from what is now Neoliliana by the Auranni. *'3554 BP' - Regnosian colonists begin to settle in Neonia. *'3543 BP' - Paspalhis invades and conquers all Regnosian colonies in Neonia except for modern Belavida, which allies with the invaders. *'3506 BP' - The Lolthi tribe establishes the Principality of Lolth. *'3505 BP' - Regnosian colonies under Paspalhite rule launch an unsuccessful rebellion. Tension is created between Paspalhis and Regnos proper. *'3502 BP' - War breaks out between Paspalhis and Regnos. *'3497 BP' - Paspalhis invades Regnos, but is pushed back. *'3495 BP' - Regnos launches a counter-invasion of Paspalhis, joining forces with rebels from Paspalhite-controlled Regnosian colonies. *'3494 BP' - Regnos captures the Paspalhite capital, Surep. *'3495 BP' - Regnos invades and defeats Lolth, a Paspalhite ally during the war. *'3451 BP' - Last remnants of the Kunn Empire destroyed by barbarians. *'3450 BP' - A barbarian tribe establishes the so-called Kingdom of New Kunn. *'3449 BP' - The Rabel islands, formerly Kunn territory, are established as an independent Kingdom. *'3347 BP' - Rioch, for unknown reasons, launches a large-scale invasion of the Lendian mainland. *'3211 BP' - The Kingdom of New Kunn collapses. *'3190 BP' - Conjectured end of the Cahno nation, suspected to be due to a combination of attacks by hostile tribes and a plague. *'3182 BP' - Regnos begins a large-scale expansion into the Piolhosan interior. *'3173 BP' - Rioch expands into former Cahno lands. *'3165 BP' - A revolution overthrows the King of Rabel and establishes a Federation, based around traditional tribal leaderships. *'3133 BP' - Federation of Rabel settles an area of northwestern Lendia. *'3089 BP' - The tribes of Xoxina are united under a single leader. 3rd millennium BP *'2906 BP' - The Kingdom of Xoxina signs a treaty of annexation with the Regnosian Empire. *'2792 BP' - The Regnosian Empire launches a massive campaign to subdue central Piolsa, bringing Regnos into close contact with the Aystirian civilization. *'2788 BP' - The Federation of Rabel begins to expand its Lendian colonies southwards along the former Kunn coastline. *'2746 BP' - Rioch, for unknown reasons, withdraws from all mainland territories, transferring possession to Regnos. Regnos founds the city of Karaminos to serve as an administrative centre. *'2739 BP' - The Regnosian Empire launches an invasion of Aystir. *'2738 BP' - Rabel accelerates its colonisation of its mainland territories, and increases its military strength in order to fight off barbarian attacks. *'2735 BP' - Regnos, concerned about increased Rabeli activity, builds up its military presence in "the Karaminian territory". *'2715 BP' - Regnos begins a second campaign in Aystir. *'2713 BP' - The Regnosians break through to the coast in their Aystirian campaign, cutting off the northern Aystirian tribes. *'2690 BP' - The Kingdom of Khor is founded in the Khor Islands. *'2402 BP' - Rabel expands its settlements southwards along the Lendian coast. *'2371 BP' - The Ihbera people of western Lendia unite under one ruthless leader. *'2353 BP' - The Ihbera launch an attck on Regnos, doing huge amounts of damage. *'2352 BP' - The Regnosian Empire launches a campaign against the Ihbera barbarians, defeating them decisively and executing their leaders. *'2316 BP' - Regnos integrates Ihbera territories, including former Khor lands, into its Empire. *'2299 BP' - Regnos launches a third campaign against Aystir. Aystirian defences break, and Regnos gains much ground. *'2244 BP' - Regnos conquers the last remnants of Aystir. *'2209 BP' - Khor accepts a treaty of annexation. *'2202 BP' - War breaks out between Regnos and Rabel. *'2177 BP' - Rabel is conquered. *'2130 BP' - The first settlers begin to arrive in the Regnosian Empire from the Kingdoms of Micholerdia and Alembida. *'2119 BP' - The Regnosian Empire falls into severe civil war over the succession to the imperial throne. *'2098 BP' - A fresh influx of colonists arive in Lendosa from Alembida, coming in greater numbers than before. *'2095 BP' - The city of Ladoris, nominally under Regnosian rule, declares independence. *'2091 BP' - The city of Meigan, nominally under Regnosian rule, declares independence. *'2089 BP' - The first Micholerdian colony is established in Lendosa. *'2086 BP' - The Micholerdians establish the first Longerathian colony in Lendia. *'2080 BP' - Micholerdia occupies the anarchic city of Brancassa. *'2047 BP' - Micholerdian colonies begin to declare independence, but are countered by the Micholerdian king, Aratacius, in 2037 BP. *'2034 BP' - Alembida and Regnos ally against Micholerdia, and force it from Piolsa. 2nd millennium BP 20th Century BP *'1986 BP' - Liliani settlement in Lendia expands. *'1982 BP' - The governors of Kailon, Jalam, and Colzia, the only cities in eastern Piolsa still under Regnosian control, place their cities under Alembidan control when Regnos recalls the troops necessary for their defence. *'1971 BP' - Liliani troops clash with forces from Ladoris. Ladoris begins to give support to secessionists in the Liliani colonies. *'1951 BP' - In continental Longerath, the Liliani Empire invades Alembida proper. Alembida's colonies in Piolsa declare independence. *'1950 BP' - The Liliani colonies in Lendia, following the example of the Alembidan colonies in Piolsa, declare independence. Liliana does not recognise this, but takes no immediate steps to regain control. 19th Century BP *'1848 BP' - The three Lendian duchies sign a treaty with the city-state of Ladoris, promising to respect Ladorine borders and sovereignty. In exchange, Ladoris agrees to help defend the duchies against Liliani attack. *'1830 BP' - The Duchy of Caerulius, in Piolsa, adopts an expansionist policy, sending explorers and colonists up the Videc River into the island's interior. *'1826 BP' - The Duchy of Valar conquers the Kha Islands after a long and bitter military campaign against the Kha tribes. 18th Century BP *'1798 BP' - The Duchy of Neonia is founded by new immigrants to the region. *'1793 BP' - The Kingdoms of Lalta and Beltera both expand inland. *'1785 BP' - Colonists in southeast Piolsa found the city of Sargon, followed by the Duchy of Sargon around it. *'1774 BP' - The city of Colzia breaks away from the Duchy of Caerulius, joining with new settlements along the Videc River to establish the Duchy of Videc. *'1762 BP' - Explorers from Videc arrive at the Rezimana River. *'1749 BP' - Colonists from Beltera and Lalta begin to sail northwards along the Lendian coast, bypassing Ladoris to settle in modern Rivania. *'1737 BP' - Large-scale settlement along the southern Piolsan coast begins. 17th Century BP *'1676 BP' - Settlers establish a second Xoxina in inland Lendia. *'1664 BP' - Regnos loses control over its remaining territories in Lendia. The city of Sciona is able to establish its own independent state. *'1641 BP' - Colonists establish the Duchy of Frezoneni in northern Lendia. *'1638 BP' - Colonists establish the Duchy of Tennebria in southern Piolsa. *'1610 BP' - Colonists found the city and then Duchy of Rezimano in southern Piolsa. *'1607 BP' - Katanai tribes in northern Piolsa begin to trade with the colonist states of Videc and Caerulius for the first time. *'1604 BP' - The Duchy of Anton declares itself to be a Kingdom, prompting "upgradings" by other states in the area. 16th Century BP *'1590 BP' - A misunderstanding results in war between Videc and the Katanai tribes. Videc occupies large amounts of Katanai territory. *'1587 BP' - Count Anton IV of Elarinia, brother to the Duke of Lalta, is nominated by a conference of Lendian and Piolsan rulers to convey a second, definitive declaration of independence to Liliana, which still has not recognised the first. The rulers hope that Liliana will acknowledge their independence, enabling normal relations. *'1580 BP' - A war between Valar and Anton results in Valar conquering the city of Tudalan. *'1568 BP' - Neonia launches a major expansion into former Regnosian territory in the Aspalian valley. *'1550 BP' - Beltera declares that Ladoris is "rightfully a territory of Beltera". Ladoris seeks Frezonian help to ward off any attack. *'1548 BP' - Ladoris accepts an offer to become an autonomous part of Frezonia, ensuring that Ladoris is safe from Belteran aggression. *'1521 BP' - Regnos finally collapses, with three new states - Segloso, Imbrentra, and Chaura - emerging. *'1521 BP' - The first ethnically Lendian colonies in Percevejan are founded. *'1519 BP' - Frezonia expands inland and along the coast. *'1514 BP' - Most of Percevejan is now controlled by Lendian-dominated states. 15th Century BP *'1491 BP' - The northern parts of Videc declare independence as the Duchy of Catania. *'1444 BP' - The Duchy of Ocassa is founded in western Piolsa. *'1443 BP' - The Duchy of Recuna is founded in western Lendia. *'1441 BP' - Segloso and Imbrentra abandon their claims to be the legitimate government of Regnos by mutual agreement. *'1440 BP' - The Duchy of Pula is founded in western Lendia. *'1433 BP' - Ethnic Lendians found colonies in modern Teniasa. *'1410 BP' - The Duchy of Arcosta is founded in western Piolsa. *'1407 BP' - Sciona, fearing the ongoing expansion of settlement, officially lays claim to all territory still "unoccupied" in northwestern Lendia. 14th Century BP *'1395 BP' - The Duchy of Catania is invaded by Videc and Arcosta, and is eventually partitioned between the two. *'1391 BP' - The Duchy of Tennebria is merged into the Duchy of Rezimano by marriage. Rezimano declares itself a Kingdom. *'1380 BP' - The King of Valar, taking advantage of a civil war in Anton, uses his distant relation to the Antonine royal line to claim the throne for himself. *'1378 BP' - Arcosta enters into a war with Imbrentra, and eventually annexes the entire country. *'1359 BP' - The King of Lalta marries the Queen of Neonia in a political marriage. The new united country, dubbed the Kingdom of Lendia, declares war on and then annexes Bairia and Xoxina. *'1353 BP' - The Papaist Church is founded. *'1352 BP' - The War of the Stars breaks out between the new Kingdom of Lendia and the Principality of Frezonia. *'1349 BP' - The Kingdom of Lendia invades the Duchy of Recuna, a Frezonian ally in the War of the Stars. *'1347 BP' - The Duchy of Pula attempts to change sides and ally with Lendia, and is therefore invaded by Frezonia. *'1340 BP' - The Liliani Empire, believing that a unified Lendian state might present a small inconvenience, gives financial assistance to Frezonia. *'1339 BP' - Chaura is conquered by Ocassa after a border dispute leads to war. *'1338 BP' - Frezonia and Sciona form an alliance. *'1335 BP' - A revolution in Beltera realigns the country with Frezonia. *'1332 BP' - The King of Lendia is killed in the Battle of Olasano. *'1331 BP' - The new King of Lendia is deposed by a general named Durio Margun. The next year, Margun declares war on Liliana. *'1329 BP' - Liliana invades the island of Lendia, attacking both the Kingdom of Lendia and other states. Opposition is swept away. *'1328 BP' - The Lendian capital, Quintara, is captured after a siege. *'1327 BP' - Arcosta and Ocassa together conquer Segloso, dividing it between them. Lavaia declares independence. *'1326 BP' - The new King of Lendia is captured. *'1325 BP' - The Kingdom of Lendia surrenders. *'1321 BP' - Videc and Caerulius are joined by a royal marriage. *'1319 BP' - The city of Frezone is captured, but the Frezonian government contiunes to fight. *'1316 BP' - Frezonia and Sciono officially integrate their remaining forces to fight the Lilianis. *'1304 BP' - Rezimano and Ocassa are joined by a royal marriage. 13th Century BP *'1299 BP' - The last pockets of resistance to Liliani rule are defeated. *'1297 BP' - Liliana officially creates the Province of Lendiana, covering the entire island of Lendia. *'1205 BP' - The Treaty of Reidria, signed by all Piolsan states, permanently fixes all borders and establishes an arbitration system to settle disputes. 12th Century BP * 11th Century BP *'1015 BP' - The Sargonese Revolution occurs. The resulting republic is regarded as a model for the democratic system later adopted in Lendia, although is not considered fully democratic itself. 1st Millennium BP 10th Century BP *'973 BP' - A rebellion against Liliani rule in Riva is suppressed. 9th Century BP 8th Century BP *'714 BP' - The troubled Liliani Empire chooses to abandon Lendia in order to focus on protecting its core provinces. Lendia becomes an independent and united republic. 7th Century BP *'667 BP' - The Duchy of Lavaia is merged into the Kingdom of Rezimano by marriage. The other signatories to the Treaty of Reidria give their approval. *'660 BP' - Lendia falls under the dictatorship of Numerio Leon. *'658 BP' - Leon is overthrown, and democracy is restored. *'650 BP' - The kingdoms of Arcosta, Rezimano, and Videc join together in the High Kingdom of Piolsa, with each country retaining autonomy but recognising a single High King. *'651 BP' - Lendia falls under the dictatorship of Rethel Seltorniok. *'642 BP' - Seltorniok is overthrown, and democracy is restored. 6th Century BP *'580 BP' - Lendia asserts control over the Rabel Islands. *'572 BP' - The Kingdom of Valar joins the High Kingdom of Piolsa. *'550 BP' - Lendia asserts control over the Khor Islands. *'533 BP' - A minor rebellion breaks out in Piolsa against the monarchy, with a United Republic of Piolsa being proclaimed. It is recognised by Lendia, and proposes a union of Lendia and Piolsa, but eventually dissipates. *'512 BP' - The Principality of Meigan joins in High Kingdom of Piolsa. 5th Century BP *'482 BP' - Admiral Tandro Amarito's fleet arrives in Mari'im. *'443 BP' - The Republic of Sargon joins the High Kingdom of Piolsa. *'482 BP' - The Republic of Lendia and the High Kingdom of Piolsa begin negotiations about a possible "grand confederation". *'478 BP' - A confederation between Lendia and Piolsa is officially proposed, but is rejected by the Lendian people and by a majority of Piolsa's member states. *'473 BP' - A second attempt to establish a confederation is approved by both sides. The new state is called the Lendosan Alliance (with "Lendosa" being a merger of "Lendia" and "Piolhosa", the original and formal name for Piolsa). This state is sometimes known as the First Lendosan Confederation. 4th Century BP * 3rd Century BP *'254 BP' - Lendosa loses the Percevejan peninsula to Estontetso. 2nd Century BP *'169 BP' - The Lendosan Alliance suffers a political crisis over its response to the Longerathian Wars. The territories in modern Caboteniasa declare independence, and the government becomes disfunctional. Lendia and Piolsa become effectively autonomous, although the Alliance is not formally dissolved. *'160 BP' - The Treaty for the Continued Confederation of the Western Isles is signed, restoring co-operation between the two components of the Alliance. From this point, the Alliance is sometimes known as the Confederation of the Western Isles. 1st Century BP *'34 BP' - Lendosa and Gronk fight a small war. *'0 BP' - The Plague. 1st Millennium AP 1st Century AP *'5 AP' - By this point, local warlords have established themselves in Gloria Libertatis, Riva, Savaboda, and Rezimano. *'10 AP' - By this point, warlords have established themselves in Zolariza, Quintara, Valarium, and Quena. *'15 AP' - By this point, warlords have established themselves in Olasano and Frezone. *'20 AP' - By this point, warlords have established themselves in Asala, Camasa, Intara, and Tiano. *'22 AP' - The leader of Neonia, rejecting any possibility of restoring the Alliance, declares himself to be the Duke of an independent state. Other states followed suit. *'40 AP' - By this point, the whole of Lendia was under the control of various local warlords. *'46 AP' - The Kingdom of Rezimano launches a major campaign inland, bringing order and establishing its rule. Other Piolsan leaders soon follow, wishing to gain as much territory as possible. *'61 AP' - Beltera fights a war against Sagotia, and annexes a certain amount of territory. *'64 AP' - Neonia fights a war against Lalta and Bairia, and annexes a certain amount of territory. *'72 AP' - Rivania and Melhoria are united by a political marriage. *'73 AP' - A three-way war is fought between Aspalia, Neonia, and a Xoxinan-Recunan alliance. Xoxina and Recuna eventually unite under the name Teldia. *'75 AP' - Lalta conquers Beltera. *'78 AP' - Rivania conquers Lanuria. *'79 AP' - Regasia and Ocassa merge to form Alvaronia. *'82 AP' - Rivania acquires Sagotia by royal marriage, but fails to conquer Olasano. *'87 AP' - Lalta conquers Bairia. *'92 AP' - Valar and Caeria, fearing Rezimanian aggression, unite to form a state called Valcaera. 2nd Century AP *'102 AP' - The Lendian Revolution breaks out, initially in Lalta. *'103 AP' - Revolution spreads to Neonia and Rivania. Other countries send forces to help suppress the revolutionaries. *'105 AP' - Revolutionaries proclaim the Republic of Lendia. Monarchist counter-revolutionaries are defeated in battle near Frezone and Savaboda, and the new Republic gains control of the whole island. *'106 AP' - [[Ravamiro Talriez[[ is made First Councillor. *'108 AP' - Alvaronia, Rezimano, and Valcaera renounce their earlier recognition of the Lendian Republic and declare war. *'111 AP' - Ravamiro Talriez is made First Councillor for Life. *'114 AP' - Lendian forces land in Alvaronia, making modest gains. *'115 AP' - Ravamiro Talriez is made Emperor of Lendia. *'118 AP' - Valcaera changes sides, supporting Lendia. *'120 AP' - Lendia captures the Alvaronian capital, Asala. *'123 AP' - Lendia captures the city of Rezimano. The Alvaronian and Rezimanian governments negotiate surrender. *'124 AP' - Alvaronia and Rezimano formally become part of Lendia. *'135 AP' - Emperor Ravamiro loses supremacy to the Imperial Council. *'141 AP' - Xochimechatl becomes a Lendian colony. *'142 AP' - Emperor Ravamiro dies and is succeeded by his son, Virantoro. *'178 AP' - Emperor Virantoro dies, and is succeeded by his son, Tandisto. 3rd Century BP *'218 AP' - Valcaera accepts a negotiated merger into Lendia. *'234 AP' - Emperor Tandisto dies, and is succeeded by his son, Carigo. *'239 AP' - Lendia assists the Republic of Teniasa against the state of Väring, the first of many foreign interventions on behalf of ethnically Lendian countries. *'245 AP' - The League of Lendian Republics is absorbed directly into the Lendian Empire. *'252 AP' - Carigo is forced to concede power to the Imperial Council. *'269 AP' - Carigo regains supremacy over the Imperial Council. *'275 AP' - Carigo is forced to concede power to the Imperial Council once again. *'289 AP' - Emperor Carigo dies, and is succeeded by his son, Xavier. *'298 AP' - The Empire is replaced by the Free Confederacy of Lendian Republics (FCLR). *'299 AP' - The FCLR is dissolved into its component parts, leaving its core territories to form the modern Lendosan Confederation. Category:History